Vad hände med dom andra?
by crazy-turner
Summary: Det handlar om hur vänskapen mellan tre personer förstör.


Kapitel 1  
  
~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Jag skrev den här novellen till ett arbete i skolan för ett tag sedan, så den kanske inte är den bästa som jag gjort men i alla fall. Den är mest skriven på skoj.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Jag tittade på Percy som hade ställt sig upp.  
  
"Vi är alla här idag för att prata om våra största hemligheter som hände oss på Hogwarts."  
  
"Ja det är vi" svarade jag och hoppade närmare Draco.  
  
"Jag kan börja med att berätta vad som hände mig här för tio år sedan." Jag tittade ut över sjön och upp på slottet Hogwarts.  
  
Jag stod på samma ställe för ca tio år sedan och grät. Jag grät för att jag hade misslyckat på ett prov. Jag hade fått VG. Harry kom fram till mig.  
  
"Hej Hermione, hur är det fatt?"  
  
"Det är inte bra. Jag fick bara VG på provet." Svarade jag med ilsken röst.  
  
"Okej men det är inte mycket att hänga för. Kom så går vi till Halloween festen."  
  
"Jag tänker inte gå" sa jag tjurigt och började gå till biblioteket.  
  
"Bra då bryter vi vår vänskap också?"  
  
"Ja det gör vi. Jag har andra vänner som jag kan vara med, dom förstår mig!"  
  
"Dina böcker eller?"  
  
Jag svarade inte på den frågan utan gick till biblioteket. När jag kom in i biblioteket tog jag ner en bok om mugglar studier. Jag satt och läste om matematik. Om jag kommer ihåg rätt så var det om hur man höjer upp saker. Jag mumlade för mig själv när professor Snape kom och satte sig mitt emot mig.  
  
"God afton Miss underbara Granger, vad läser du?" frågade han med vänlig ton.  
  
"Va, vad var det du sa?" höjde jag rösten och sa förvånat.  
  
"Jo jag sa inget, men borde inte du vara med Harry och dansa på Halloween festen och dansa som dom alla andra barnen?"  
  
"Nej, jag tycker han och Ron är mesar och vi är inte vänner mer. Visste du inte det?"  
  
"Nej men strut i det nu. Kan du hjälpa mig att hämta några dekorationer nere i källaren?"  
  
"Ja visst" svarade jag.  
  
Vi började med att gå in i fest salen. Harry och Ron tittade konstigt på mig. Harry vände sig till Ginny och viskade något i hennes öra. Han log men Ginny blev arg som fan. Hon började skrika på Harry och Ron. Harry som troligen inte hade väntat sig det av sin flickvän blev nog väldigt chockad. Ginny vände sig emot mig och tittade på mig och log. Harry la handen på hennes axel men då vände hon sig om och gav honom en örfil så han flög in i väggen. Det var ingen som la märket till det, för att rummet var ganska mörkt. Hon gick fram till mig och började prata om vad Harry hade sagt. Hon höll med mig om att både Harry och Ron var ett par fåniga töntar. I samma stund kom professor Snape fram till oss. Han sa att han skulle komma tillbaka om en timme. Professor Lupin hade fått problem. Jag sa till honom att det var okej och att han skulle hämta upp mig senare. Jag och Ginny gick bort till bordet med pumpa saft och skålade på att vi blivigt fria från Harry och Ron. Jag kände att någon iakttog mig hela tiden när jag pratade med Ginny. Men när jag vände mig om så såg jag ingen som skulle göra det. Jag vände mig om igen och tittade på Ginny. Ginny tittade på mig och pekade bort på Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Vad då, tittar han på mig?" frågade jag förvånat.  
  
"Ja, det gjorde han innan jag pekade på honom" svarade Ginny med ett stort leende.  
  
Jag log tillbaka. Jag frågade henne om vi skulle gå och prata med honom.  
  
"Ja det kan vi göra, men jag ska bara önska en låt av DJ först. Gå du i förväg."  
  
Jag nickade och vände mig om, men då var han borta. Jag vände mig om för att prata med Ginny, men då stod jag öga mot öga med Draco. Han log och tog mina händer i sina. Han svepte ut mig på dansgolvet och vi började dansa. Han mumlade något om att dans tävlingen skulle börja snart.  
  
"Vill du dansa med mig då?"  
  
"Menar du i danstävlingen?" frågade jag nervöst.  
  
"Ja det menar jag" svarade han och blev röd om kinderna.  
  
"Det kan jag nog göra, om jag inte är ett vad".  
  
"Nej det är klart att du inte är" sa han med en så stark känsla av kärlek att jag visste att jag inte hade fel.  
  
Han var kär i mig. Jag log emot honom. Plötsligt började dom spela "Fyra bug och en cocacola". Vi började dansa i takt med musiken. Vi skrattade och pratade medan vi dansade. Par efter par åkte ut. Men det gjorde inte vi. Vi dansade tills den sista låten började. Det var "My heart will go on" han tittade på mig och jag tittade in i hans ljusblåa ögon. Jag sträckte på mig och han mötte mina läppar. Vi kysste varandra och det blev näst intill tyst i salen. Bara musiken hördes. Alla lärare och elever tittade på oss. Jag drog mig tillbaka och tittade mig blygt omkring. Professor Snape kom fram till oss och viskade något i Dracos öra. Draco tog min hand i hans egen och vi gick ut ur salen.  
  
"Vad tror ni håller på med?" halv skrek han.  
  
"Ta det lugnt nu, det är okej. För mig i alla fall. Visst, hon kanske är mugglar född men jag älskar henne."  
  
"Du gör vad?" frågade professor Snape och jag samtidigt,  
  
"Ja så är det, men vi kanske borde göra om den här kvällen, åka bakåt i tiden eller så?"  
  
"Visst" svarade jag och drog fram mitt lilla timglas.  
  
Snape tog tag i min hand precis innan jag började vända på den. Men vad är det nu då? tänkte jag. Han tittade på mig och sa att han kunde lägga en förtrollning i bara stora salen. Jag och Draco tittade på varandra och nickade. Vi smög oss till dörren och tittade in. Snape mumlade förtrollningen till oss och sa åt oss också att göra den. Det var inte så svårt. "Klasus primus hussus" sa vi samtidigt och hela salen blev fylld av paddor. 


End file.
